Hot B*tches
' Hot B*tches (#316)|next=yes|nextvideo= Tales from the Borderlands (2-1) (#317)}} Hot B*tches was the seventh episode in the channel's Woman Crush Wednesday series. It had the girls attempt to recreate weird or strange faces made by primarily famous people. This video was uploaded on June 17th, 2015 and was the 316th video uploaded onto the channel. It had Andrea, Mackenzie, and Alexa participating in the video. Video Synopsis The video begins with the girls attempting to create the initials of the series with their bodies, Mackenzie not sure which direction she's supposed to be pointing towards. Alexa then introduces the game they are going to play, she explains that they each chose two funny faces and they have to try and recreate those faces. She also suggests that the fans vote for who they thought had the best funny face by tweeting a hashtag. Alexa begins the game and reveals that the first picture is that of George Clooney. The picture is shown and Mackenzie is confused as to how she's mean to make the face. Andrea makes an attempt, using her finger to force her mouth to go higher. Mackenzie struggles to make the face, while the other two seem to be close. Mackenzie is next and says she chose a baby face, the picture being shown and the girls try their best, squinting and pouting at the camera. Though it proves difficult, as Mackenzie comments that making the face only made her own face hurt. Andrea is next and reveals her picture, which is that of Barrack Obama. Mackenzie jokes that she needs to have the appropriate ears, while Andrea is able to get somewhat close but the other two struggle to make their frown go down lower. Alexa's second picture is of Jack Black, Andrea saying that she's got this. The girls then make their attempts, Andrea and Mackenzie ruffling their hair to make it messy as it is in the picture. Afterwards, each girl get somewhat close to the actual picture. Mackenzie's second picture is of Hugh Jackman, Andrea immediately making an attempt which Mackenzie and Alexa say was really good. Andrea tries to make the face again, but isn't able to, while Mackenzie and Alexa struggle to make the face. Andrea's second picture is of Oprah Winfrey, the girls laughing at the strangeness of the picture, before they make an attempt. Their attempts are reasonably close, particularly Andrea's, who says that she makes the face on snapchat a lot. Afterwards, Andrea suggests that they each make a funny face and the others have to recreate it, the other two agreeing. Alexa is first to go, but finds it hard to keep her composure, Mackenzie not being sure what she's trying to do. Andrea and Mackenzie both try to replicate the face, Mackenzie thinking that she did good. Mackenzie is next and makes a face, the other two trying to replicate it, Mackenzie saying that neither came close to what she was doing. Andrea then makes a face for her turn, Mackenzie saying that she can't replicate it, Alexa makes an attempt but struggles. Afterwards, Alexa asks for one more face, which Mackenzie give in to, Alexa making a face which neither take seriously. The girls then close the video. External Links Category:Woman Crush Wednesday Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:Alexa Category:2015